Blind Man's Rain
by Itako Anna-san
Summary: ATTENTION: This is just a story I wish that would happen between the Uchiha brothers! I know it'll NEVER happen! Okay! Now you know! This is my first try at a fanfic. It's a oneshot so to speak. Uchiha Itachi has gone blind, due to over using his Sharinga


_**Blind Man's Rain**_

_By: Alicia Krieble_

_Written: 2/8/06_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, nor Naruto in general._

_Though I wish I did!_

Gushing. Pouring. Cold. Soaken. Rain. That was the word he was searching for. Rain. The rain had made his hair cling to his face. It was flushed, not with embarrassment but from none stop running. He was blind. He could not deny that. However, he knew his surroundings that were draw around his body.

Perhaps, it was his increase with the other senses from losing his sight. Right now he guessed that he was still in the woods. He could only picture with scratchy detail to how the leaves looked drenched with the liquid known as water. His red Sharingan eyes opened as wide as they would go. But no matter what he did, his sight was forever lost.

He, the famous Uchiha Itachi, smirked. He, for one, was rare to smirk, but he was so sure he could destory any fool that dared to take advantage. Of his lack of of seeing, of course. Hearing the slightest bit of noise, like a pin dropping, was how keen his sense of hearing had become. The way he felt, physically, had changed. He could tell you the slightest detail of a tree, rose, or anything he desired. He could now smell things miles away, often he would say to himself.

However, even though he was blind, he felt like he was missing something. Something deep down that wouldn't go away even if he did get his ability to see back. He felt that he needed something...something badly. Love? Ha! He chuckled at the world often in his mind than cursed at himself for thinking such a thing. But he had grown much more annoyed with this feeling. He could use his advanced keen senses to still kill, and he did, but not even the feeling of warmth and the taste of blood would make it go away. He felt empty, that's how he often described it.

So now he was in search. In search of the thing he was missing. It took him weeks to get to where he was right now. Lost in the staining rain of someone's sorrow. One of the Gods must have been taken over with grief by something. He continued forward holding his hands out in front, just for saftey, though he did not need it.

A crack was heard. It was not caused by his own two feet. He began to look around, fully aware that that wouldn't help. He figured he could threaten the ninja-or normal person-so that they would leave him be. Just like all the others he faced on his travels. He made his face twist into a fearsome glare. His mouth opened coming out harshly were the words,

"I would advise leaving here...if you wish to live with your life." Instead of hearing rustling leaves Itachi heard laughter. Strange for laughter to be a respons to his advise. Not many people dared to speak up---let alone laugh---to his threats or any of his words. Period. His mouth went from emontionless lips to gritting of his teeth. The voice dared to speak back, insulting him. Already he found someone who knew about his lack of seeing. Some weak ninja thought they could take him out. Ha! He would teach them a lesson, sight or no sight. He would not die to such a coward. A coward that came and attacked someone with one less sense. Pittiful, he was not worth any of the oxygen that was going into his lungs.

He took a simple, graceful step to his left. Of course he knew that he just dodged a ninja star. The sound it made when it was in the air was simple to figure it out and track it while its was soaring to its target. Hearing more leaves shake within the tree tops, Itachi quickly fallowed the shadow figure, he guessed, to a location. Then it hit him, harshly, in the back that he was merely chasing an illusion. He felt the peircing point of the weapon lodged within his shoulder blade. He felt the warm liquid gliding down his black outfit. He frowned. He couldn't believe he was so foolish.

After awhile, Itachi had managed to defeat the upper class ninja. Of course though, he had suffered a lot from letting his guard down. Now he was walking, slowly and bleeding, towards a village. His sightless eyes narrowed a bit, he felt it. He knew were he was. He was at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His breath sharpened and shortened as he reached a small house, there was a new feeling that rushed through his ice veins. What was the feeling? Why the feeling of being...home. Home? Hai, he felt it, and felt it deeply he did. He knocked on within the wooden door. A shorter figure was the one who opened the door. His peircing eyes met up with Itachi's. His face twisted into a glare as he looked at the weaker elder ninja infront of him.

His eyes widened when his elder brother fall forward. He, without thinking, caught the elder one he dared called a brother. Right before fainting, he heard Itachi whisper,"Sasuke...I'm home, brother..."

All went silent exepct the sound of dripping from the rain outside. Not a word was said of the younger Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. His eyes were focused on his elder brother. Even though Sasuke hated to admit it, he was happy to see his brother home--even though what he did--but he was willing to forget--and he was worried about him.

All went silent agian. Than a small whisper came with the soft rain, "Welcome home, brother..." was all Sasuke could say before his words fell with the fallen water. The only thing that was heard after that was the silent sound of an elder brother sleeping, and all that was now seen was the rays of the sun, hitting upon the fallen figure.

_End: **Blind Man's Rain**_


End file.
